


Je suis le papa de ton bébé - House

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, House M.D.
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen, House est le Papa
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House apprend les résultats du test de paternité et discute avec Wilson de ce que ça veut dire. Puis il parle avec Buffy. Suite possible n° 1 de 'Un cadeau pour la future mère' dans la série 'Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annoncer la nouvelle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Your Baby's Daddy: House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162287) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de House à David Shore et Fox.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

_Précédemment…_

« Hé, c'est Buffy ! C'est juste pour vous faire savoir que j'ai fait l'amniocentèse. Le docteur m'a dit qu'on pouvait s'en servir pour déterminer la paternité. Humm, je me demandais juste si vous vouliez que je vous envoie les résultats pour que vous puissiez les comparer aux vôtres ou pas. »

-ligne-

**Hôpital Universitaire Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey**

**Une semaine plus tard…**

Wilson entra dans le bureau de House, sachant qu'aujourd'hui était _le_ fameux jour. Il vit l'envelope dans les mains de son ami, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Alors, House, tu as vérifié les résultats ? »

House répondit d'un ton absent :

« Hummm, ouais.

_ Et … ? » questionna Wilson, ne sachant pas si l'expression de son ami présageait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Personnellement, il espérait pour le bien de House que c'était lui le père du bébé. Cet homme avait besoin de quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.

House resta assis là, avec un air de stupéfaction.

« Je vais être père, » annonça-t-il doucement.

Wilson sourit :

« Tu te sens comment ? »

Pour la première fois, House leva les yeux de l'enveloppe.

« Excité, nerveux, terrifié. Et si Buffy change d'avis et refuse de me laisser faire partie de leur vie ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton inhabituellement mal assuré.

Wilson fut surpris de l'intensité de son insécurité. Il savait que son ami avait des inquiétudes à ce propos, mais il ne savait pas que c'était à _ce_ point. « J'en doute. Elle t'a fait part de ses conditions, et tu les respectes. Tu suis la thérapie, et tu as diminué ta dépendance aux antidouleurs, » encouragea-t-il House avant de sourire avec malice, « ce qui fait complétement paniquer l'hôpital, au fait. Vu que je suis le seul qui sait pourquoi, tout le monde pense que c'est le signe de la fin du monde. C'est la seule explication qu'ils voient à ton comportement. »

Puis Wilson s'assit sur une chaise.

« Alors, il se passe quoi, maintenant ?

_ Maintenant j'appelle Buffy et je vois ce qu'elle veut faire avec cette information. » House laissa tomber sa tête en avant en signe de désespoir. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle vive en Californie ! Pourquoi pas dans un autre pays ? C'est cruel d'avoir une chance d'être père, et de devoir vivre à des centaines de kilomètres à part, se plaint-il.

_ Tu vas déménager là-bas ? s'enquit Wilson, se demandant s'il allait perdre son ami, amis sachant que pour House, son enfant était plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Après qu'House lui a confié cela, ils avaient eu de nombreuses discussions à propos de ce que cela voudrait dire pour lui – et pour eux. C'était le seul sujet à propos duquel House ne faisait jamais de sarcasme. C'était son talon d'Achille.

House se radossa dans sa chaise, contemplant cette idée.

« Tu penses que je devrais ? »

Wilson haussa les épaules : « Ça dépend, à quel point veux-tu t'impliquer dans la vie de ton enfant ?

_ Autant qu'elle me laissera faire, » répondit House sans hésiter. Il voulait cette enfant plus que tout au monde – plus même que son travail ou ses médicaments.

« Alors tu devrais peut-être l'envisager. _Ou alors_ , la convaincre d'emménager ici, » ajouta Wilson, incertain de la probabilité de cette possibilité. Ils ne savaient rien de sa vie, ni si elle était susceptible de vouloir faire ses valises et partir à l'autre bout du pays.

House secoua la tête :

« Je ne suis pas sûr pour ça. Sa vie a déjà été assez bouleversée comme ça. » Ce serait trop lui demander.

Wilson était d'accord, mais fit quand même remarquer :

« Mais peut-être qu'elle veut quitter l'endroit où ça lui est arrivé. »

Se rappelant comment était la formidable petite blonde, House secoua la tête de nouveau.

« Je pense qu'elle est plus forte que ça. » Elle était plus forte que tous ceux qu'il connaissait ; il pouvait le sentir.

« Appelle-là. Vois comment elle réagit à la nouvelle, et part de là, suggéra adroitement Wilson.

_ Ouais… Hé ! Et toi, la manière dont ça a tourné te vas ? » demanda avec retard House. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la possibilité que ce soit Wilson le père, ni de ce qu'il en pensait.

_ Bien sûr. »

Il sourit en ajoutant : « Ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerait d'avoir un enfant avec Buffy, mais je n'y suis pas aussi attaché que toi. Tiens-moi au courant. »

Puis il se leva et sortit du bureau, sachant que House avait besoin d'intimité pour cette conversation.

« Hu – Uh, » murmura House, saluant son mai de la main. Puis il fixa son regard sur le téléphone comme s'il allait se faire frapper s'il osait tendre la main pour le décrocher. Buffy serait-elle déçu d'apprendre que c'était lui le père ? Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait que Wilson était plus _attirant_ que lui. Il y avait de grandes chances que d'autres gars sur cette liste avaient bien plus de choses à offrir au bébé que lui.

Sûr, il était en train de résoudre ses problèmes, mais est-ce que les autres _avaient_ même des problèmes à résoudre ?

\- ligne-

**La maison de House, l'après-midi même**

House rassembla finalement de courage pour l'appeler lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. D'accord, ça lui prit plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour faire son numéro et attendre qu'elle réponde, mais il le fit.

« Allô, Buffy ? » dit-il lorsqu'elle décrocha.

Même si elle savait qui appelait et pourquoi, Buffy garda son sang-froid.

« Oui ?

_ C'est Grégory House, » se présenta-t-il, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Buffy laissa son sourire filtrer dans sa voix. Pas besoin de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Oh. Hé ! Comment ça va ? »

Il laissa échapper la respiration qu'il avait retenue avant de répondre :

« Bien. Et vous ?

_ J'ai une pêche d'enfer ! Les nausées matinales semblent terminées, alors je me sens très bien, expliqua-t-elle. Alors kézakoi ?

_ Hein ? » fut sa réponse.

Sachant qu'elle l'avait un peu embrouillé, Buffy rit et clarifia :

« Pourquoi vous m'appelez ? »

Encore un peu déstabilisé, House se secoua pour lui répondre :

« Oh ! Je viens d'avoir les résultats du test de paternité et je pensais vous le dire.

_ Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle, lui laissa l'initiative.

_ A mon avis… bonne. Pour vous, je ne suis pas sûr, » fit-il, sa voix trahissant son anxiété.

Buffy laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, puis le relança lorsqu'il resta silencieux :

« Alors…vous pouvez me le dire ?

_ Ah, oui ! Je suis le père, » déclara-t-il avec précaution. La balle était dans son camp, maintenant.

_ Ok, » fut sa réponse qu'il ne fut d'aucune aide pour House.

Il avait envie de cogner quelque chose.

« Alors, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? lui renvoya-t-il ses propres mots.

_ Avez-vous décroché des médicaments ? » Buffy ne voulait rien lui dire tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant fréquente un addict – même si celui-ci était un médecin fonctionnel.

« Lentement, mais sûrement. La thérapie aide à gérer le seuil de douleur. Je suis passé à une dose plus faible, et j'en prends moins, » lui dit honnêtement House. Il était prêt à la laisser parler aux thérapeutes et à Wilson si elle le voulait. Tout ce qui était nécessaire pour soulager ses craintes.

Buffy sourit et déclara :

« Alors, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

House poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement, avant de poser la question tant redoutée pour le futur :

« Euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Étudiant ses options, Buffy choisit la vérité – tout du moins, la version qu'elle pouvait partager avec lui pour le moment. Éventuellement, elle devra _tout_ lui raconter, et espérer qu'il ne panique pas.

« Et bien, ça vous dérangerait beaucoup si je déménageais ici ? Je veux dire, pas forcément _juste_ là où vous habitez, mais je pensais que ça serait bien la Côte Est. Certains des gars que j'ai rencontrés étaient plutôt cool, et ce n'est pas qu'il n'y a pas de gars cool ici non plus, mais… Ok, je m'arrête, maintenant. Je commence à trop ressembler à Willow. »

Riant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, House devina :

« Elle babille souvent ?

_ Elle pourrait remporter la médaille Olympique dans cette catégorie, confia Buffy, heureuse qu'il ne la charrie pas trop à ce propos.

_ Vous seriez vraiment prête à déménager ? » demanda House, espérant que la réponse était oui.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Buffy hocha la tête :

« Ouais. Mes amis me manqueront, mais cette ville renferme trop de mauvais souvenirs pour moi. C'est juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Plus sérieusement, si cela vous met mal à l'aise, je peux vivre à New-York ou Washington, ou à un autre endroit, » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

House n'allait pas lui dire qu'il serait heureux si elle pouvait vivre _chez lui_. Il avait une grande maison, ils pouvaient partager si elle voulait. « Et pour l'université ?  demanda-t-il à la place.

_ Je devrais pouvoir trouver une place pour être transférée. Mes notes n'étaient pas _si_ mauvaises l'année dernière, et avec un peu de chance mes résultats aux SAT* seront suffisants pour que n'importe quelle université ignore mes notes de lycée. C'était le cas pour Northwestern, » lui dit-elle, l'air de rien.

Cette information l'impressionna.

« L'Université Northwestern de _Chicago_ ? Quelles étaient vos résultats SAT ? » demanda-t-il.

Buffy se mordit les lèvres, ne voulant pas sembler trop se vanter.

« Euh, 1430. »

House décida de tenter sa chance un peu plus loin, et questionna : « Et quel était votre GPA* l'année dernière ?

_ Un peu au-dessus de 3.0 en tout, » répondit-elle avec aisance. Même pour les cours de Walsh elle s'en était bien sortie. Le prof remplaçant n'avait aucun lien avec l'Initiative, et n'avait donc pas retenu la mort de Walsh contre elle.

« Alors vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème, même pour les universités les plus prestigieuses de la région, souligna House.

_ Ça veut dire que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vienne ici ? » vérifia Buffy. Elle pouvait vivre n'importe où sur la Côte Est, ça lui était égal, mais ça rendrait certainement les choses plus faciles si elle vivait dans le même coin que le père de son bébé.

« J'espérais en fait que ça soit le cas. Ça, ou sinon, que ça ne vous dérangerait pas que je déménage par chez vous, » ajouta-t-il.

Buffy fut horrifiée par cette idée, et éructa avant de pouvoir s'en empêchez :

« Non, non, non. Venez pas là ! C'est pas un bon endroit où aller ! »

House fut choqué par son cri.

« Ouah, vous avez _vraiment_ de mauvais souvenirs !

_ Feriez mieux d'y croire. » Buffy hésita, puis laissa tomber une autre nouvelle explosive, « Autre chose que vous devriez savoir : je ne viendrais pas seule. Ma mère et Giles seront avec moi.

_ Ils sont ensembles ? » se demanda House. Il n'arrivait pas à épingler sa relation avec le gars avec qui elle avait voyagé, et pour être honnête, ça le dérangeait un peu.

Son visage se tordant de dégoût – se rappelant l'incident des friandises empoisonnées – Buffy fit connaître son opinion :

« Beuurk ! Un énorme non ! Mais ce sont les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Ils ne me laisseraient jamais partir seule, » lui dit-elle, se moquant si cela pouvait sembler étrange.

Ce qui fut le cas pour House. « Ils oublient que vous êtes une adultes ? » questionna-t-il, se demandant s'ils étaient co-dépendants ou autres…

Cela ne la dérangea pas vraiment qu'il dise ça il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

« Ça, ils le savent. Ils savent aussi qu'être une mère célibataire est difficile, donc ils viennent pour m'aider. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient de meilleurs souvenirs de cet endroit. En dépit des circonstances, c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour chacun d'entre nous. »

House se rendit soudainement compte qu'il jugeait une situation sur laquelle il connaissait peu de chose.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous insulter, » fit-il avec sincérité.

Buffy continua à expliquer :

« Maman ne veut pas manquer la vie de son petit-fils (ou petite-fille), et Giles est mon meilleur ami. »

A nouveau, sa relation avec cet homme pointait le bout de son affreux nez, et House ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question : « _Juste_ un ami ? »

Étonnamment, la réponse de Buffy ne fut pas aussi véhémente que son déni à propos de sa mère et lui.

« Nous n'avons pas une relation romantique, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Mais nous sommes plus proches que de simples amis. Nous avons traversé beaucoup de chose ensembles – cette grossesse n'est que la dernière en date. »

House laissa tomber ses épaules. On dirait qu'il devrait se battre pour l'affection de Buffy – et par extension celle du bébé. Affection ? Pas exactement le bon mot, mais maintenant il était encore plus incertain de sa place dans leur vie.

« On dirait que c'est un bon ami à avoir – spécialement s'il est prête à déménager à l'autre bout du pays pour vous, » lui dit-il.

Buffy n'entendit pas la pointe d'envie dans la voix de House. Au lieu de cela, elle confia :

« De vous à moi, j'pense qu'il aime juste l'idée d'être plus près de tous les musées poussiéreux du coin. Il bavait presque lorsque nous avons visité le Musée Smithsonian. »

Ne voulant plus parler de cet homme, House changea le sujet de la discussion :

« Quand pensez-vous arriver ici ? »

Calculant mentalement le temps qu'il faudrait, Buffy répondit :

« Nous avons deux trois trucs à faire avant, mais probablement dans un mois, plus ou moins.

_ Donc vous seriez ici pour le dernier trimestre de la grossesse ? » vérifia-t-il, commençant à dresser des plans. Il voulait la gâter pour qu'elle oublie tous les autres.

_ Normalement. » Les mots de Buffy qui suivirent descendirent en flèches ses espoirs. « Au fait, j'ai pensé que je devrais vous prévenir que notre bébé va avoir un _tas_ d'oncle honoraire. Quelques-uns des pères candidats étaient un peu déçus que ce soit vous qui ayez gagné la loterie pour le bébé. Ce sont des gens décents, attentionnés, et je ne vais pas les laisser tomber maintenant. Si c'était des trous du cul, je m'en moquerais, mais ils étaient inquiets pour moi et pour le bébé dès le premier instant qu'ils ont su. »

House resta assis là, se débattant avec sa jalousie. Non seulement il devait gérer le gars _déjà_ dans sa vie, mais aussi les autres pères candidats ?

« Je comprends, » sortit-il prudemment. Il comprenait vraiment s'il n'avait pas été le père, il demanderait à faire aussi un peu partie de la vie du bébé.

Cette fois, elle remarqua son ton blessé.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas paraître inconsidérée. C'est _vous_ le père du bébé. Ils veulent juste faire partie de sa vie comme ils peuvent. Et puisque la plupart sont au service de la loi, cet enfant va être le bébé le plus en sécurité du pays ! » essaya-t-elle de lui remonter le moral.

Reconnaissant une cause perdue d'avance, House promit :

« J'essaierai de ne pas être trop territorial.

_ C'est tout ce que je peux demander. Au fait, comment le Dr. Wilson a pris la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris en compte la réaction de l'autre gars – au-delà du fait de savoir qu'il assumerait la responsabilité financière – même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Il est ok avec ça. Il sait que c'est plus important pour moi que pour lui, » admit-il.

Buffy sourit.

« On dirait que c'est un bon ami à avoir. »

House eut un petit rire.

« Et un oncle honoraire de plus pour le parasite. »

Buffy éclata d'un coup de rire.

« Désolée, c'est justement comment je l'ai appelé une fois en parlant à l'un des amis d'un des candidats. » Puis elle regarda l'heure d'un air alarmé il était temps de partir pour LA pour aider Wes à faire ses bagages. Oh, joie ! « Et bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Pleins de bagages et de trucs à faire. »

Réticent à la laisser partir, House fit une dernière demande :

« Ok. Faites-moi juste savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

* * *

_NdT : les SAT (Scholastic Aptitude Tests) sont les résultats du test de fin d'études secondaires (lycée). C'est l'équivalent du bac français, noté sur 1600 point (je crois)_ _. Le GPA (Grade Point Average), c'est la moyenne générale, notée sur 4.0 points._

_Buffy a donc eu l'équivalent de 17.8/20 au bac, et une moyenne générale de 16/20 pour sa première année à l'université de Sunnydale. Voilà pourquoi House est impressionné..._


	2. Le comité d'accueil

**La salle de conférence de l'Hôpital**

**Un mois plus tard…**

Foreman regarda les deux sous-fifres de House avec une expression d'espoir.

« Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un a découvert ce qui se passe avec House ?

_ Non, et il était vraiment perturbant aujourd'hui, » répondit Chase avec un frisson.

Inquiète, Cameron demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Ses heures de travail à la clinique. Et pas un de ses patients ne s'est plaint, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Foreman n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Tu plaisantes ! Aucun ? Et tu es sûr qu'il les a vraiment traités ? » vérifia-t-il.

Hochant la tête, Chase leur déclara :

« Oui. Même le personnel de la clinique s'est inquiété. Après le départ du quatrième patient dans le calme, l'infirmière d'admission a eu des soupçons et parla au cinquième patient. Tu sais ce que la patiente – _avec une démangeaison génitale_ – lui a répondu ?

_ J'ai peur de poser la question. House plus une maladie sexuellement transmissible potentielle ? » Cameron frémit à l'idée de toutes les choses crues que House avait pu dire.

Mais Chase se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Elle a dit à l'infirmière qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir eu un docteur avec un tel _professionnalisme_ !

_ House ? C'est la preuve finale ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui ! s'exclama Foreman en abattant sa main sur la table.

_ Doit-on vraiment s'en plaindre ? Il se comporte enfin comme un être humain décent, » offrit avec hésitation Cameron. Personnellement, ça la faisait flipper, mais ça faisait de lui un meilleur médecin.

« Ce n'est pas naturel ! désapprouva Foreman. Et tu sais que c'est parfois le comportement insultant de House qui nous permet d'avoir les informations nécessaires pour traiter le patient. »

Chase y réfléchit, puis déclara :

« Nous devons trouver une réponse. »

Sachant qu'elle était en minorité – et qu'elle pouvait avoir tort – Cameron céda :

« D'accord. Sortons le tableau blanc. »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils inscrivirent les faits dont ils avaient connaissance, et lancèrent quelques théories. Quand Cuddy passa la tête dans la porte pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, leur sursaut de surprise les fit presque tomber de leur chaise.

« Merde ! jura Foreman. Nous ne devrions pas faire ça face à la porte. Et si ça avait été House ? »

Cuddy entra dans la pièce, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes et que vous ne voulez pas que House sache ? » Elle regarda le tableau. « Oh, Dieu merci ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Non. Nous n'avons plus d'idée, en plus. Vous en avez ? » demanda Cameron.

La directrice de l'Hôpital étudia le tableau d'un peu plus près, puis signala :

« Hé bien, ça a commencé il y a plus d'un mois.

_ Que voulez-vous dire, interrogea Chase, surprise que quelque chose leur ait échappé.

_ Son attitude moins belliqueuse a commencé à cette époque, mais le premier changement marquant a commencé quelques semaines avant, » leur rappela Cuddy.

Cameron y réfléchit et réalisa :

« Elle a raison. »

Mais Chase ne se souvenait pas d'un tel changement.

« Combien de temps avant ?

_ Hé bien, la première fois que j'ai remarqué quelque chose, c'est quand il a appelé le département de la thérapie physique pour un rendez-vous. Ils m'ont appelé pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague – ce que j'ai vérifié avec lui. C'était fin Juin, » dit Cuddy, essayant de se rappeler si c'était le 29 ou le 30.

Foreman creusa, sentant qu'ils allaient quelque part :

« Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce jour-là. »

Stupéfaite d'avoir oublié, Cuddy remarqua d'un ton presque absent :

« Il y a eu ces visiteurs pour lui et Wilson.

_ Des visiteurs ? répéta Foreman.

_ Oui. Ils étaient dans l'auditorium en attendant que je trouve Wilson, » répondit Cuddy. Elle essayait de se repasser chaque mot de sa conversation avec eux à la recherche d'un indice, mais n'en trouva aucun.

Cameron posa la question évidente :

« A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

_ Elle, elle était jeune, blonde, jolie. Lui était un peu plus âgé que moi, brun, élégant. Les deux étaient polis, » décrivit Cuddy. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Sortant de ses pensées, Chase demanda :

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit de quoi ils voulaient parler avec House et Wilson ? »

Cuddy secoua la tête avec regret :

« Non, mais Wilson et House avaient l'air d'être vraiment secoués le reste de la journée. »

Foreman finit d'inscrire les nouvelles informations sur le tableau, puis se recula pour mieux le regarder.

« Humm. Qu'est-ce que ça nous dit ? En assumant que nous pouvons relier leur visite à l'intérêt soudain de House pour la thérapie, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent lui avoir dit qui puisse avoir un tel effet ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

_ A moins qu'elle ne veuille un plan coquin à trois, je doute que ça ait un rapport avec une relation amoureuse, » Chase fut le premier à offrir une théorie, puis l'invalida.

Cameron lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir formuler une telle idée.

« Beurk ! Merci pour l'image mentale ! »

Il se défendit :

« Je dis juste qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de leur parler à tous les deux. »

Foreman reprit son train de pensées, et suivit une autre piste :

« Même raisonnement si elle était l'enfant illégitime de l'un d'entre eux – à moins que sa mère n'ait couché avec les deux et ne soit pas sûre de l'idée du père.

_ Peut-on, s'il vous plait, cesser ce genre de pensées ? plaida Cuddy. Quelque chose d'autre ? »

_ L'argent ? Un meilleur job ? Mais seulement si House arrête les antidouleurs ? » suggéra Cameron.

Cuddy réfléchit à cette hypothèse une minute avant de l'éliminer :

« Peut-être. Mais il a déjà eu des offres d'emploi avant. D'habitude, il s'en sert pour obtenir des faveurs de la part de l'hôpital. »

A ce moment, l'estomac de Foreman gargouilla.

« Hé bien, j'ai trop faim pour réfléchir correctement. Faisons une pause et allons manger.

_ Ça me va, » firent les autres en chœur.

-ligne-

**Cafétéria**

Wilson paya le caissier, puis se retourna pour chercha son ami dans la cafétéria. Quand il le repéra, il vit une curieuse scène. Aucun membre du personnel n'était assis à côté de lui, mais beaucoup lui lançaient des regards nerveux. Ok, ce n'était pas ça qui était étrange ; ce qui l'était, cependant, c'était House. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte du chaos qu'il causait pendant qu'il mangeait son repas… et qu'un air de bonheur était affiché sur son visage.

Ne se sentant pas concerné par la situation, Wilson s'avança et commenta en s'asseyant :

« Alors… tu as l'air d'humeur extrêmement joyeuse. Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

House lui sourit.

« Elle arrive bientôt dans sa maison. Elle a appelé pour dire qu'ils allaient chercher les clés chez l'agent immobilier.

_ C'est super ! On les invite pour dîner ce soir ? » se demanda Wilson. Est-ce qu'ils trouveraient ça trop pressant ?

Pour la première fois, l'expression de House s'assombrit légèrement. Apparemment, il se faisait la même réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils pourraient être toujours à l'hôtel ; ça dépend des déménageurs. »

A ce moment, le haut-parleur couina :

« _Docteur House pour le Service des Urgences. Docteur House pour le Service des Urgences… Docteur Wilson pour le Service des Urgences. Docteur Wilson pour le Service des urgences._ »

Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara de Wilson. Il était peu probable que ça soit elle, mais le fait qu'ils les aient appelés _tous les deux_ – le jour de son arrivée ?

« Tu ne penses pas que… ? » commença-t-il, mais House s'était déjà précipité vers la porte aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

-ligne-

**Le Service des Urgences**

« Quel est le problème ? » beugla House avec impatience dès qu'il franchit les portes.

L'infirmière des admissions se hérissa en entendant cette voix. Cet homme avait la pire des réputations en tant qu'emmerdeur de première.

« Un patient vous a réclamé nominativement, vous et le Docteur Wilson, » l'informa-t-elle, se demanda à part elle qui pouvait bien avoir envie de réclamer le Docteur House.

House commença à scanner les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Quand il ne trouva rien, il aboya en direction de l'infirmière :

« Où est-elle ? »

Elle sursauta. Avait-elle précisé le sexe du patient ? « Comment savez-vous que… Elle est dans la salle d'examen n°4, » dit-elle, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir. Elle voulait juste se débarrasser de lui aussi vite que possible.

-ligne-

**Salle d'examen n°4**

Avant même que la porte n'ait le temps de se refermer, House commença à la bombarder de question :

« Buffy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous allez bien ? Le bébé va bien ? »

Buffy fut touchée par son inquiétude visible. Cependant, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était dans un hôpital – un endroit qu'elle détestait.

« Je vais bien ! J'ai besoin que vous leur disiez de me laisser partir. Maman et Giles ont été plus touchés que moi.

_ Donc vous aussi, vous avez été blessée, » l'accusa-t-il.

Cela la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« A peine. Je me suis foulée le poignet quand je me suis rattrapée sur le flanc de la voiture. L'autre véhicule a heurté le côté de maman, et je pense qu'elle s'est cassé quelque chose. Giles s'est fait cogné, lui aussi. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi les voir ! » supplia-t-elle, avec une petite moue.

Qui eut plus d'effet sur Wilson que sur House pour le moment.

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe pour eux. Vous, vous restez là pour le moment, » répondit gentiment Wilson.

Après son départ, House se calma un peu. Il pouvait voir de ses propres yeux qu'elle semblait aller bien – du moins en apparence.

« Alors, il se passe quoi maintenant ?

_ Nous étions en route pour la maison lorsqu'une voiture a grillé un feu rouge. Nous étions tous attachés, et j'étais à l'arrière, donc pas de problème. » Buffy eut les larmes aux yeux en continuant : « Mais ce gars s'est écrasé assez violemment du côté de maman.

_ Ils ont dit que le bébé allait bien, aussi ? » l'aiguillonna House. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en moquait des autres. Ok, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Mais cela l'affecterait elle, et ça ne serait pas bon pour elle ni pour le bébé.

Buffy hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

« Hin, Hin. Un rythme cardiaque bien solide. Ils allaient faire un ultrason, mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être présent. » Elle se réarrangea sa position sur le lit, et lui adressa un sourire. « Alors, heureuse de vous revoir. Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Pris de court par son changement abrupt de sujet, House fit d'un ton sarcastique :

« Je vous le dirais lorsque _mon_ rythme cardiaque sera revenu à la normal.

_ Pas exactement la façon dont j'imaginai passer mon premier jour ici. Je pensais que si je finissais à l'hôpital, ça serait parce qu'un carton me serait tombé dessus ou un truc dans le genre, le taquina-t-elle.

_ S'il vous plaît, ne plaisantez pas avec ça, » la réprimanda House. Son esprit fut instantanément emplit d'image de Buffy écrasée sous une caisse.

Voyant qu'il était sincèrement bouleversé, Buffy s'excusa :

« Désolée. »

Heureusement pour eux, Wilson entra à ce moment-là, interrompant la montée de la tension.

« Hé ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ! »

Buffy regarda qui suivait Wilson, et son visage s'éclaira – à la grande contrariété de House. Elle n'avait pas eu un tel sourire à son arrivée à lui.

« Giles ! Ouah, tu as l'air affreux ! Presque aussi horrible que Stark quand on l'a quitté. »

Giles eut un sourire satisfait à ce souvenir :

« Aussi horrible que ça, hein ? Je suis soulagé de voir que toi, tu as l'air en forme. Tout va bien entre vous ? » demanda-t-il ostensiblement.

Elle acquiesça :

« Ouaip. J'attendais juste des nouvelles de maman, puis les docteurs veulent faire un ultrason. »

Wilson saisit l'occasion de partager les informations qu'il avait.

« Alors, vous aviez raison à propos de sa mère ; sa jambe droite était brisée à deux endroits. Les fractures étaient nettes, cependant, donc elles devraient guérir correctement. Elle a aussi frappé sa tête plutôt violemment contre la vitre. Ils l'ont emmenée pour un scanner. »

Buffy eut un soupir de soulagement. On dirait que tout le monde allait bien. Puis elle se renfrogna, confuse.

« Pourquoi tu n'en as pas passé, Giles ? s'enquit-elle.

_ L'airbag a amorti la majorité du coup. Mes blessures – assez ironiquement – étaient dues à l'airbag en lui-même, remarqua Giles avec une grimace discrète.

_ Oh. »

Commençant à se sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, House interrompit :

« On peut faire l'ultrason, maintenant ?

_ Je suppose, céda Buffy à contrecœur. Maman était là pour celui d'avant.

_ Savez-vous si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? » demanda House.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Nan. Voulez-vous savoir ? » offrit Buffy.

House était anormalement réservé à l'idée de lui dire, donc il se déroba :

« C'est votre choix.

_ Vous, vous voulez savoir. » Puis elle regarda Wilson et demanda : « Il veut savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Probablement, » répondit Wilson avec un sourire narquois. C'était plutôt amusant de voir son ami si déstabilisé. Buffy allait faire une intéressante addition à l'équipe de l'hôpital.

Se souvenant que ça n'avait pas marché lors du dernier ultrason, Buffy commenta :

« Voyons si le doc peut nous dire le sexe, cette fois-ci. »

-ligne-

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

Le médecin des Urgences écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les trois hommes qui se tenaient avec sa patiente :

« Ouah ! Vous avez vendu des tickets ? Salut, docteurs, » accueillit-il les hommes que Buffy avait demandés. Il était très curieux de connaître la raison de leur présence.

« Ouais, ouais. Vous avez de superbe talent d'infirmier. On peut s'y mettre, maintenant ? » fit House d'un ton mordant.

Buffy haussa un sourcil à son comportement brusque.

« Fuu, vous êtes toujours aussi amical ? »

Wilson répondit à la place de son ami :

« Malheureusement, ça, c'est la version amicale, pour House. D'habitude, il serait en train de lancer des insultes ou de pousser le médecin hors de son chemin pour s'en charger lui-même.

_ Oh, génial ! » marmonna-t-elle. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin de la part du père de son enfant.

Le médecin urgentiste eut un sourire neutre, pourtant.

« Hé bien, avant qu'il ne fasse l'un de ces choses, voyons voir ce que nous avons là. Avez-vous décidé si vous voulez savoir ce que vous aurez ? » s'enquit-il.

Buffy ne put retenir un sourire en coin à cette question. Si seulement il savait qu'ils avaient eu des doutes dans les premiers temps de sa grossesse.

« Je suppose que c'est un bébé, mais on ne sait jamais. Cependant, pour le sexe du bébé… oui, nous aimerions savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. »

Le médecin se tourna pour regarder Giles.

« Nous ? C'est le père ? »

House gronda doucement, surprenant Buffy.

« Non, c'est moi ! Maintenant commencez avant que je ne le fasse pour vous !

_ Très bien. Hummm… comme je le disais, un rythme cardiaque solide. Aucun signe de trauma. » Il sourit à l'image à l'écran. « Il semble que nous avons de la chance aujourd'hui ; le bébé est coopératif. Félicitations, vous attendez… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : oui, l'auteur est démoniaque de finir ce chapitre comme ça. Mais je n'y peux rien…


	3. Rumeurs

_Précédemment…_

_ Très bien. Hummm… comme je le disais, un rythme cardiaque solide. Aucun signe de trauma. » Il sourit à l'image à l'écran. « Il semble que nous avons de la chance aujourd'hui ; le bébé est coopératif. Félicitations, vous attendez … »

-ligne-

**Salle d'examen n°4**

« …une petite fille ! » finit le Dr Mitchell. Il pointa les signes pour Buffy et Giles, sachant que House et Wilson n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. « Vous voulez quelques photos pour les montrer à d'autres personnes ? Votre mère, peut-être ? »

Ne quittant pas l'écran du regard, Buffy acquiesça :

« Merci, ça serait fantastique ! Giles, je vais avoir une fille ! » annonça-t-elle futilement avec un grand sourire. Puis, elle pâlit soudain lorsqu'une pensée lui vint : « Je vais avoir une fille. Tu crois que… »

Giles la coupa rapidement, inquiet que son identité secrète ne reste pas longtemps secrète s'il la laissait continuer :

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, mais il n'y a aucune raison de le croire.

_ Quel est le problème ? demanda House, inquiet qu'il y ait une histoire familiale qui puisse mettre sa _fille_ \- oh, comme il aimait pouvoir dire ça – en danger.

_ Rien, » dit Buffy, cillant à son imprudence qui lui avait fait presque annoncer que sa fille pourrait être une Tueuse devant une audience qui n'était pas dans le secret. _Ok, la meilleure façon de gérer ça, c'est de faire diversion._ « Au fait, quelqu'un écoutait la porte, et vient juste de partir, » dit-elle aux autres, espérant qu'ils mordent à l'hameçon.

Ce que Wilson fit, heureusement.

« Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Ai vu l'ombre sous la porte quand le Dr Mitchell est revenu. N'étais pas inquiète vu qu'on ne parlait de rien de vraiment confidentiel, » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient pouvoir dissimuler sa grossesse pendant longtemps.

Pourtant, Wilson semblait inquiet.

« Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut nous dire qui c'était. »

Le Dr Mitchell sentit qu'il était temps de les laisser entre eux ; il avait fait son boulot en s'assurant que sa patiente et son enfant à naitre allaient bien. Et puis c'était perturbant d'imaginer une jeune fille si adorable avec House, et il avait besoin d'échapper à ces images mentales.

« Et bien, mon travail avec vous est terminé. Assurez-vous de prévenir votre médecin, ou le Dr House, si vous avez le moindre problème dans les jours qui vont suivre. Félicitations à vous deux. »

Après le départ du docteur, Buffy se tourna vers le père de son enfant et demanda :

« Ça va avoir fait tout le tour de l'hôpital avant la fin de la journée, non ? Si c'est le cas, ça va poser un problème pour vous ? »

Mais House n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter.

« Héé, ils l'auraient su un jour ou l'autre. Mitchell ne dira rien, cependant : il est trop professionnel pour ça. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour l'indiscret à la porte. Ça sera probablement pire pour vous. Tout le monde va vouloir savoir comment nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Je n'ai pas une réputation très sympa par ici, » admit-il sur un ton presque contrit. Il n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à ce que les gens pensaient de lui, mais maintenant, cela risquait de faire du mal à Buffy et à sa fille, et il n'aimait pas cette idée. Elle pourrait décider que ça ne valait finalement pas le coup de rester dans le coin si cela devenait trop dur.

« Vous oubliez que je vous ai déjà rencontré. Votre réputation n'est pas vraiment une surprise pour moi, » le taquina-t-elle, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de l'expérimentation à Wilson et House.

Fâché que des gens puissent venir déranger sa Tueuse, Giles gronda :

« Et si vous leur disiez que ce n'est pas leurs satanées affaires, la façon dont vous vous être rencontrés ? »

Buffy gloussa en voyant Ripper faire son apparation. Puis elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras – à la grande irritation de House. _Qui était ce gars pour Buffy, de toute façon ?_

« Désolée. Cela le met en mode hyper-protecteur, et c'est dangereux pour ceux qui pourraient me déranger, » expliqua-t-elle.

Avant que House ne puisse répondre, Wilson réapparut dans la pièce.

« Les infirmières du bureau ont dit qu'elles ont vu Cuddy entrer juste après nous et qu'elle est partie il y a quelques minutes, semblant vraiment sidérée. Ça ne demande pas d'être un génie pour deviner ce qu'elle a entendu.

_ C'était la directrice de l'hôpital, non ? » s'enquit Buffy, essayant de rappeler de cette femme. Ils avaient rencontré tellement de monde durant l'été, en plus de tous les pères, que peu de personnes restaient vraiment dans son souvenir.

House soupira, résigné :

« Et elle n'a _aucune_ raison valable pour hésiter à rentrer dans la pièce pour me parler. Bien sûr, nous pourrions toujours la menacer de poursuites pour violation du secret médical, » fit-il remarquer, se réjouissant à l'idée. Tourmenter Cuddy était un vrai remontant pour lui.

« Je pensais que ça ne vous dérangeait pas que vos collègues soient au courant ? » répliqua Buffy, blessée par son attitude. Avait-il honte d'elle et du bébé ?

Il parut déchiffrer le ton de sa voix. Ou alors Giles le fusillant du regard l'informa qu'il avait merdé.

« Je m'en moque si le monde _entier_ est au courant. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ils vous plus s'en prendre à vous qu'à moi, » la rassura House, surprenant Wilson avec son attitude pleine de sollicitude. L'homme essayait vraiment de changer pour cette femme et son enfant.

Décidant de changer de sujet avant de s'enfoncer encore plus, House proposa :

« Alors, vous voulez rencontrer les Canetons tout de suite, ou attendre de voir ce qu'ils vont faire quand ils apprendront pour vous et le bébé ? »

Buffy se rendit compte, ou au moins espéra, que House était ok avec leur présence ici.

« Et bien, je dois admettre, je suis vraiment curieuse à leur propos. Histoire de voir si vos descriptions étaient pas trop éloignées. »

Wilson se frotta le visage, un peu de la même façon que Giles avec ses lunettes. Peut-être que c'était sa façon à lui de gérer les choses qui le dérangeaient.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu les as décrit ? demanda-t-il en frémissant.

_ Tu es déjà au courant ; je t'ai dit exactement les mêmes choses. Merde, je leur ai déjà dit les mêmes chose à _eux aussi_ , » rétorqua House. Aucune raison de se sentir gêné.

Avec un léger sourire, Buffy repensa à leurs conversations téléphoniques de ces derniers mois.

« Voyons voir si je me souviens bien. Foreman est l'ex-criminel, Cameron a été engagée parce qu'elle est mignonne, et Chase a eu le job par son papa – fiou, Giles, tu penses qu'il est de la même famille que Cordy ? » demanda-t-elle à son Observateur avec un sourire en coin. Puis elle reprit un air sérieux, se rappelant qu'il y avait une autre personne dans cet hôpital. « Avant de s'occuper d'eux, je voudrais voir comment va maman. »

-ligne-

**Salle de conférence**

Quand Cuddy arriva finalement à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré les 'Canetons' de House un peu plus tôt, Chase lui sauta dessus.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? C'était un patient normal qui les a réclamés ou est-ce qu'on doit ajouter quelque chose au tableau ? »

Prenant la directrice en pitié, Cameron intervint, conduisant la pauvre femme à une chaise et lui donnant un verre d'eau.

« Je devine par l'expression de stupeur sur votre visage que c'est probablement la deuxième hypothèse. A moins que nous n'ayons un _deuxième_ puzzle à nous inquiéter.

_ Docteur Cuddy ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Foreman, s'inquiétant qu'elle n'ait presque pas cligné des yeux depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Cuddy parla d'une voix robotique, encore sous le coup de la surprise :

« House va être père. Elle et sa famille ont eu un accident ; c'est pour ça qu'elle était aux Urgences. »

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, Foreman insista :

« Vous pensez que c'est la même femme qui est venue en juin ?

_ Possible. J'ai entendu un accent anglais dans la pièce avec eux, et le gars qui était avec elle en juin était anglais, » répondit Cuddy, sortant lentement de la stupeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Chase rit avec embarras.

« Ouah ! Semblerait que nous n'aurions pas dû être aussi rapides à éliminer l'hypothèse d'une relation à trois. »

Ils frémirent tous à cette image mentale, puis restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes, essayant d'absorber l'information.

Cameron fut la première à briser le silence.

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'imaginer House être _heureux_ d'apprendre qu'il va être père. Quand nous avons une patiente enceinte, il désigne toujours le bébé comme un parasite. »

Elle se souvenait aussi qu'il avait mis son nez dans ses dossiers médicaux ; heureusement, il n'avait pas deviné _toute_ la vérité à partir du type de médecins qu'elle voyait.

« Mais il semblait presque territorial avec elle et le bébé. Je ne pense pas qu'il était aussi protecteur avec Stacy, » poursuivit Cuddy, toujours légèrement sonnée.

Décidant qu'ils devaient prendre une décision, Foreman demanda :

« Alors comment on gère ça, maintenant ? Est-ce que nous lui disons que nous savons, ou on attend qu'il nous le dise ?

_ Si nous attendons qu'il nous en parle, le gamin sera déjà à l'université d'ici là, » répondit Chase. House trouvait normal d'envahir leur vie privée, mais il n'appréciait pas quand ils inversaient les rôles.

« Peut-être que nous devrions organiser une baby shower*, suggéra Cameron. Vous savez par hasard si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? » demanda-t-elle à Cuddy.

Foreman parut stupéfait :

« Vous voulez faire une baby shower pour _House_ ? »

Cameron haussa les épaules en réponse.

Mais Cuddy la soutint :

« Elle a raison : c'est la façon la plus simple de lui faire savoir qu'on est au courant. Le Dr Mitchell a dit que c'était une fille d'après les ultrasons. »

Incapable de s'empêcher de rire, Chase hoqueta :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a envie de rire à l'idée de House et d'une adolescente qui commence à sortir avec des garçons ? »

Riant à son tour, Foreman ajouta :

« Oui, ou alors de prendre en pitié le pauvre gars qui serait assez fou pour essayer de sortir avec elle. »

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête ; tous ces hochements commençaient à lui donner la migraine, en plus.

« C'est juste trop irréel pour moi. Que devrions-nous faire pour la fête ?

_ Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça chez lui. Surtout s'il ne veut pas que tout l'hôpital soit au courant. Vous ne pensez pas que le Dr Mitchell fera du commérage, si ? » demanda Cameron, ne connaissant pas très bien le médecin du service des Urgences.

Soulagée de penser à autre chose que la paternité de House, Cuddy répondit immédiatement :

« Pas lui. C'est M. Éthique. Il ne brisera jamais le secret médical – même pas pour avoir la chance de répandre des rumeurs sur House. »

-ligne-

**La chambre de Joyce**

Buffy et compagnie arrivèrent à la chambre de Joyce juste avant qu'elle ne revienne de son scanner crânien. Le docteur parut surpris de voir House et Wilson ici, mais recouvrit rapidement son sang-froid.

« Aah, c'est bien que vous soyez ici, Dr Wilson. Vous pourrez vérifier mon diagnostique pour Mme Summers. »

Les docteurs se rassemblèrent autour de l'écran d'ordinateur sur le bureau de la pièce pour étudier le scan du cerveau de Joyce. Ils conversèrent doucement, puis se tournèrent vers le trio inquiet autour du lit. Wilson fut désigné pour prendre la parole.

« Mme Summers, il y a une petite tache au niveau de votre lobe temporal. Nous allons faire une biopsie pour être sûr de ce que c'est, mais il vaut mieux que nous attendions quelques jours pour que vous vous remettiez de l'accident. La fin de semaine prochaine devrait être un délai suffisant. »

Combattant la peur qui montait en elle – au moins face à Buffy – Joyce acquiesça :

« Cela ne pose pas de problème. Je ne commence pas à travailler avant septembre de toute façon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si c'est quelque chose de grave ? Je veux dire, ça ne peut être rien de bon, n'est-ce pas ? C'est son cerveau, et il ne devrait pas y avoir de _tache, »_ babilla Buffy ouvrant de grands yeux humides et brillants.

Wilson s'avança et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Buffy, et l'autre sur la main de Joyce. Il sourit avec assurance, et répondit :

« Même si c'est quelque chose d'inquiétant, il se trouve que nous l'avons découvert très, très tôt. D'une certaine façon, cet accident peut être considéré comme une bonne chose. »

Se sentant un peu mieux, Joyce s'enquit :

« Combien de temps je devrais rester à l'hôpital ? Pour l'accident, je veux dire. »

Ce fut le Dr Felger qui prit la parole cette fois :

« Vos signes vitaux sont bons, mais à cause du choc à la tête, j'aimerais vous garder ici cette nuit en observation. Juste pour être sûr.

_ Giles, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ramènerais pas Buffy à la maison, alors ? Peut-être que vous pourriez tous les deux commencer à déballer quelques cartons ce soir, » suggéra Joyce, sachant qu'ils ne dormiraient pas tant qu'elle serait pas revenue avec eux. Buffy avait besoin d'une activité physique pour s'occuper, et puisque patrouiller était impossible, déballer les cartons était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui proposer.

L'Observateur comprit les motivations de Joyce et acquiesça rapidement ; Buffy avait besoin d'une distraction.

« Nous allons nous en occuper – sauf pour tes dossiers personnels et ta chambre, promit-il.

_ Vous voulez de l'aide ? offrit immédiatement House, prenant le Dr Felger par surprise. Wilson et moi pouvons passer avec le diner. C'est ce que nous avions prévu de toute façon, avant d'apprendre l'accident. Nous n'étions juste pas sûrs si vous seriez encore à l'hôtel ou dans votre maison ce soir. »

Buffy eut un faible sourire.

« Merci. Ça serait super. »

Elle et Giles devraient cacher les cartons avec ses affaires de Tueuses avant que les médecins n'arrivent. Elle n'était pas encore prête à leur révéler ses secrets.

* * *

* NdT : la 'baby shower' est une tradition américaine, où la famille et les amis proches préparent une fête (parfois surprise) pour les futurs parents et leur offrent du matériel pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé (couches, poussettes, vêtements, jouets, peluche, berceau, etc…).


End file.
